naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
'''Miles "Tails" Prower '''is an anthropomorphic nine year-old, two-tailed fox who is Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend and equal sidekick throughout their adventures together. Information Box General Information Physical Description Chronological and Political Information Personal Information Debut Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Tails is a young, anthropomorphic fox with the unique mutation of giving him two tails instead of one. He has mostly orange-yellow fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tip of his tails, and has blue eyes. Tails wears a pair of white gloves and socks with small gray fasteners on his hands and feet. He also wears a pair of red sneakers with white toes and gray soles. He even wears a brown work belt with a shoulder strap around the front and back of his body, and a pair of brown work goggles on his head. Personality Tails is gentle, sweet-natured and loyal with a positive attitude. When young, he was initially timid and shy, but he has opened up and become more outgoing over the years. Tails is not one to grab the spotlight for himself and is instead always ready to willing help others without asking for anything in return. Tails has a distinct love for mechanics and he finds himself most at home in his workshop working on his next creation. Despite his great skills, Tails is very humble about his abilities, never giving them many thoughts, though he has yet to discover his true potential of what he can accomplish. As the series progressed, Tails has become more outspoken about his intelligence, though he still does not openly brag. When young, Tails often lacked self-confidence and courage. After meeting Sonic and gaining his support, Tails gained more confidence and belief in himself. However, this status quo, created from Sonic's authority over him put a mental stranglehold on Tails that made him dependent on Sonic. As such, he often lacked directions and confidence whenever he was on his own. A turning point for Tails came when Station Square was in danger of being destroyed, Tails was the only one who could stop this. With Sonic nowhere to be found, Tails realized that he could not depend on Sonic forever and had to try on his own. After saving Station Square, Tails realized he could be independent and support himself without Sonic, and all he needed was determination and faith. Since then, Tails has become more independent, self-confident, motivated and brave, and can as well rise up to be a real hero when needed. During their earlier adventures together, Tails strove to become just like Sonic by replicating the mannerisms he found admirable. In this period, Tails was content with being Sonic's sidekick as he was just happy to hang out with Sonic. As Tails grew as a person, he still remained as close to Sonic as ever as his sidekick and still looks up to him, but his esteem about Sonic's heroics have dwindled, as he these days cares more about inventing then Sonic's heroic deeds. Despite his development, Tails still tends to depend on Sonic when he is in a moment of weakness. However, he hopes to one day be self-sufficient and independent like Sonic, while proving he can be relied upon. Also, even though Tails still enjoys being Sonic's sidekick, he believes that he can do almost anything if he puts his mind onto it. Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails is afraid of lightning and can be naive and big mouthed. Tails also hates feeling useless or being ignored, as seen in the cases when he is talking to Sonic. He also gets very angry when someone dismiss his mechanical skills and takes it very personally, as seen when Wave the Swallow mocked his self-customized Blue Star. Tails also has a tendency to talk techno-babble, much to the irritation of his friends, such as when he tried to explain how an Extreme Gear worked, meaning that Tails does not always use tact in a situational matter. Nevertheless, Tails is supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter what or how dangerous the situation might be, and do whatever it takes to help them, even if it means sacrificing himself for them. History Powers and Abilities Twin Tails *Twin Tails - Tails' unique trait is his genetic abnormality that has granted him two large, fluffy tails that can twirl together. During his lifetime, Tails has learned to use his two tails to his advantage in many situations, which is usually for transportation or unique combat moves. **Propeller Flight - The most noticeably skill Tails has demonstrated with his twin is his ability to achieve flight with them. By twirling his twin tails around like rotary blades, Tails is able to lift himself off the ground and fly around in mid-air like a helicopter. When in flight, Tails can move at incredible speeds, reaching that of 768 mph (1,236 km/h) and go fast enough to keep up with Sonic, with great agility and mobility. He can also use his twin tails to manipulate his descend through mid-air, allowing him to glide. **Flight Speed - He can also use his tails as a turbine to push himself forward while hovering slightly above ground, allowing him to reaching speeds nearing those of Sonic himself. Tails' outstanding speed in this field is partially due his training with Sonic. **Tail Combat - Tails' twin tails are shown to be very powerful limbs in their own right, being both strong and fast enough to slice through metal. In combat, Tails can also use his twin tails for different fighting moves and techniques. Intelligence and Mechanical Skills *Genius Intellect - Despite his young age, Tails has a genius-level intellect and is a natural prodigy when it comes to mechanics, being an extremely capable inventor and skilled mechanic. His intellect rivals that of Doctor Eggman's. **Master Mechanic and Inventor - Tails is a master mechanical engineer and inventor, creating, fixing and building many machines that can help him during his adventures. **Master Strategist and Tactician - Tails is a master strategist and tactician, able to analyze and test theories about his opponent's skills and how to deal with them in a calculated manner. He can even use his intellect to formulate battle plans when others don't have any ideas. **Physics and Chemistry - Tails is also quite brilliant in science and physics. When dealing with matters involving the fabric of time and space or other theoretical situations, Tails can quickly come up with solid theories to how certain events will occur. Physical Abilities *Super Speed - Tails can run at average speed without his twin tails, but know as fast as Sonic. *High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Tails possesses great acrobatic skills, agility and reflexes. He can also perform sycnhronized air tricks while in mid-air. *Hightened Senses - A fox's natural ability is their heightened senses, which Tails uses to see, hear and sense, as well as sense danger when its' coming. *Experienced Swimmer - Tails is quite good at swimming as well. By using his twin tails as rear propellers, Tails can move underwater at significant speeds and with great ease. Combat Skills *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Despite receiving no combat training, Tails is a formidable fighter. His main fighting style is his tails and many gadgets and arsenal weaponry at his disposal for unexpected or calculated attacks. Other Skills *Expert Air Pilot and Aerial Fighter - As shown with his various Tornado biplanes, Tails has excellent air piloting skills, and has aerial dog-fighting skills to go along with them against enemy aircraft. Many people say that Tails is the best pilot and air fighter who knows how to use a plane more frequently in everyday use and battle. *Excellent Driving Skills *Expert Extreme Gear rider - While not only being talented with Extreme Gear mechanics, Tails is also, in his own right, a talent Extreme Gear rider, and possibly one of the best in the world, as he has proven himself capable of going up against the Babylon Rogues, who are considered the best Extreme Gear riders in the world. He also has enough skills to ride his Extreme Gear through mid-air with great precisions and control over his movements. *Proficient EnerBeam wielder - Tails is an excellent wielder on the EnerBeam technology, and knows its workings from the inside out. *Grinding Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy Transformations *Wind Fox Mode **Aerokinesis *** **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Durability **Augmented Power Equipment *Miles Electric *Tail's Toolbox *Yellow Tail Transportation *Tails-Cycle *X-Tornado Variations Relationships Family *Adameus Prower (Father) Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend, close as brothers) *T-Pup (Robotic pet and special sidekick) *Knuckles the Echidna (Best friend and teammate) *Amy Rose (Close friend) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Zach the Hedgehog (Close friend and teammate) *Sam Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Candace Spartan *Grandpa Spartan *Charles Hedgehog *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **NICOLE the Holo-Lynx **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus (Best friend and mechanical partner) **Cosmo the Seedrian (Girlfriend) **Alex the Alligator **Alice the Chipmunk **Alejandro the Lion *The Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel *Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Emerl *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shade the Echidna *Omochao *Uryu Ishida *Shikamaru Nara *Bolin Rivals *Doctor Eggman (also enemy) *Wave the Swallow *Metal Sonic (also enemy) *Metal Tails (also enemy) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Doctor Eggman (Arch-enemy) *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *Metal Sonic *Metal Tails (Robotic doppelganger) *Metal Knuckles *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-110 Iota *Doctor Eggman Nega *Witchcart Craft *The Deadly Seven *Team Hooligan *The Supression Squad *Bentley Adams *The Shadow Vipers *Lyric the Last Ancient Former Enemies *Chaos Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobian Category:Foxes Category:Inventors Category:Team Heroes Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Sonic Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Genius Intellects Category:Expert Extreme Gear Riders Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters